Watch and Learn
by walkersystem
Summary: Leon sees everything that happens in Camelot and everything that happens to its prince. Rated T for abuse


Leon likes to think of himself as an observant fellow, someone who always knows what's going on around him. He watches over the kingdom and follows the laws just like a proper knight of Camelot should. He hardly ever speaks out of turn, only when the safety of the people is at risk. Leon likes to think that those are the reasons why he is always the first knight to be chosen to go on mission or on a dangerous patrol. He sees it as a sign that he is trusted, valued.

But sometimes Leon wishes that he wasn't so observant. Sometimes he wants to be as oblivious as the guard knights of Camelot. If he was then maybe he wouldn't notice all of the horrible things going on in the citadel. He wouldn't notice how Sir Nathaniel's wife always visits Sir William's chambers in the middle of the night to engage in rather noisy activities. He wouldn't notice how the cook will get so fed up with a serving boy or girl that she will grab a ladle from one of the boiling pots, drag the servant off, then proceed to burn them with her weapon. He wouldn't notice how badly some of the nobles in the castle treated their servants. Leon was shocked at how many perfectly respectable men and women were treated like slaves by their masters. It was disgusting.

But most of all, Leon wishes that he doesn't notice the treatment of the prince. He loves little Prince Arthur. The golden haired boy is adorable and has earned himself a special place in Leon's heart. He can't believe that kind-hearted Arthur is the son of a cruel man like Uther. Leon knows how Uther abuses Arthur. He has seen the slaps when the king thinks no one is looking. He has noticed the bruises that frequently decorate the small child. Uther's screams of rage echo throughout the castle when Arthur has broken something or been rude to a visiting noble.

Leon wants more than anything to carry Arthur away from this hell. To take him away from his father and raise him right. Arthur deserves kindness, he deserves love. He deserves a father that won't hit or scream at him over the smallest thing. Leon knows that sometimes the prince will go to Gaius for comfort. He also knows that the physician can't provide enough. Gaius isn't always available. Most of the time he's in the lower town, treating various illnesses. Arthur needs someone who can be there for him at any time. No matter how much he wants it, Leon knows that someone can never be him.

~O~

Leon saw when Arthur's heart broke. The prince had grown into a fine knight, one any normal father would be proud of. But Arthur's father was hardly normal. Arthur was having an off day and lost almost every single round in training. Uther was furious. Leon saw the demented look in the king's eyes as he calmly gripped Arthur's arm, whispered something in his ear, and led him off the training grounds.

Fearing for the prince's safety, Leon trailed after the pair of royals. Uther had Arthur cornered in the stables. The normally tan prince went amazingly pale as Uther grabbed him by the neck and shoved him against the wall. The king was breathing heavily and Leon could tell that harsh words were being spoken, but he couldn't risk moving any closer to hear them.

Standing there, horrified, Leon saw the light drain from Arthur's eyes. That little joyful light that had lived in Arthur since he was a boy had left him. Arthur's innocence was gone. Leon was amazed that it had lasted this long. He had no idea what Uther said, but it obviously killed Arthur. Leon wanted nothing more than to rip Uther's throat out. He wanted to tear him apart and feed the pieces to all of the evil people in the world who treat their children the way the king does.

~O~

Arthur is a brat. He is a pompous, entitled royal who isn't worth the dirt on Leon's boots. Ever since that event in the stables Arthur has been awful. He treats his manservants terribly, nowhere near as terrible as some of the other nobles, but he still bullies them until they are forced to quit.

It breaks Leon's heart to see the prince like this. He misses the little boy who would run around the castle with that spark in his eyes. He knows that Uther has stopped hitting Arthur. Leon is dying to know what was said in those stables that changed everything so much. Suddenly Uther is proud of Arthur. Suddenly Arthur follows the king's every order without hesitation. Leon is still holding out hope that Arthur will get his soul back without the abuse returning too. But deep down inside, he knows it's a false hope.

~O~

Leon remembers the day Merlin came to Camelot. It was the same day Arthur got his soul back. Leon will never know how he did it, but somehow that goofy manservant made Arthur happy again. Merlin listened when Arthur was upset. Merlin was always there for him. Merlin gave him love. Somehow, Merlin kept Arthur safe. The best part was, the king didn't know. Uther never suspected that his son loved his manservant; the abuse never had a reason to return. Arthur was finally safe and could grow into the king Camelot needed. Leon could finally stop watching.


End file.
